This invention relates generally to sleds for riding on snow covered surfaces and the like, and more particularly, relates to a unique sled which combines the features of skiing and sledding. In this regard, the sled has a seating surface on which the rider sits during use but the sled itself is supported on skis or ski runners.
Many different types of sleds are known in the prior art, including those which utilize ski type runners. However, all of the sleds which are known to applicant are steered from the front (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,731), and a front runner or skid is manipulated in order to turn the sled. This arrangement is generally satisfactory with the most common type of sled, which utilizes a very narrow runner, since the narrow runner sinks into the snow and effective steering action is obtained even though the rider of the sled may be light in weight. Other prior art sleds, and particularly those which utilize three or four separate runners of broad contact surface such as skies or the like, are steered from the front, and when a lightweight rider is using the prior art sleds, ineffective steering action is obtained since the front steering ski or skis simply turn and slide on top of the snow or other surface. A further example of the prior art sled is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 368,802, wherein both front and rear sets of runners are provided, with the front set being steered and connected with the rear set to also cause steering of the rear set. Other types of devices such as wheeled vehicles may have rear steering, as for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,392, but the problems and mechanics involved with wheeled vehicles are entirely different than those encountered having ski runners.
With the present invention on the other hand, the front ski remains fixed and the rear skis are mounted for turning movement, whereby steering is accomplished from the rear skis. The rider of the sled is positioned on the sled such that most of his weight is distributed or supported on the rear skis. Thus, the rear skis or runners get a good "bite" on the snow and effective steering action is obtained even though the rider is light in weight. This is important with devices of the type with which the present invention is concerned, since most often the rider of the sled is a child and thus small in stature and light in weight. If effective steering action cannot be obtained, a dangerous situation is created which may result in the child crashing into a tree or other obstacle and being injured. Moreover, the sled of the present invention is not only easier to control, it is rugged and simple in construction and economical to manufacture.